Animagus Adventures
by idk1444
Summary: Mal Crowley has always known he was different, but when a letter comes on his eleventh birthday he realizes just how different he is. This is a slight AU with OC.
1. Prologue Letter

******Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except my OC, Mal. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.**

******AN: Some people have been asking about the timeline and which characters were gonna be in here so here it is. This story is canon up until the fifth book. The whole Department of Mysteries thing never happened. Snape actually taught Harry occlumency and was successful so that Dumbledore could tell Harry all about the prophesy. In this story Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in their seventh year at Hogwarts. They decided to finish school before going after the horcruxes since Voldemort is still not being very active. They will be in this story, but not as main characters. Hope that clears some things up.**

**Prologue**

Malachi Crowley, who really preferred to be called Mal as his mother only called him Malachi when he was in trouble, which was often. You see, when Mal was three he wandered into the woods by his parents' home in Washington (the state not the district) and came back nearly twelve hours later. He was fine, except in those twelve hours he had somehow gone from being a slightly chubby three-year-old boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes to a small wolf cub with grey fur and hazel eyes.

Needless to say, little Mal's parents were concerned. Finally, after several hours of coaxing and the promise of ice cream (mint chocolate chip of course), they convinced there son that while playing with the dog might be more fun as a wolf cub, he still needed to be a little boy.

Over the next few years Mal continued to transform into different animals. It seemed sometimes all he needed to do was look at one, and then he was one. His parents, Patrick and Angela, soon realized that something would have to be done. Patrick Crowley was an expert in martial arts and had practiced meditation for the past two decades. After hearing from his now four-year-old son that it was his inner desire to be the animals that made him change, he decided to teach him to control his mind.

Mal's parents were terrified that if anyone ever saw their son transform he would be hauled off to some government facility and treated like a lab rat. They told him never to let anyone besides them see him transform. He only transformed when his parents were watching, and only when they were alone in their home, which was several miles outside of town and free of prying eyes.

By the time he was six it no longer happened on accident and he was attending a local elementary school. Unfortunately, said elementary school had faulty wiring and one Thursday afternoon the fire alarms went off. Mal panicked, the blaring alarm hurting his over-sensitive ears and the smoke burning his nostrils. His animal instincts told him to run and the window was the quickest way to do so. Unfortunately Mal was on the third floor at the time.

Luckily no one saw the young eagle soar out the window and fly off in the direction of the Crowley home. When Patrick and Angela got frantic calls from Mal's teachers, they rushed home to find him sitting on the sofa watching TV. After hearing the full story from him they decided to move, fearing the repercussions.

While Patrick had grown up in Washington, his family was originally from Britain and he had inherited a small cottage on a good bit of land near Plymouth. It was fairly isolated and seemed the perfect place to run to.

Mal, while said to lose his friends, was excited to begin a new adventure, as he saw it. He had always been exceptionally bright. His enhanced animal senses, which he kept even in human form (though they were not quite as strong), let him observe the world in a way few others could. That, combined with a nearly eidetic memory, made him even more extraordinary.

When he was seven Mal decided he needed to test the limits of his gift and he started experimenting. After a few close calls, he realized that it was much safer to know a bit about the animal he wanted to transform into before he actually transformed. He soon learned that he was limited to only birds and mammals, and he wondered why. He also learned that the more he transformed and spent time in a new body, the faster he could transform and adjust. He began reading as much as he could about animal anatomy and physiology, as well as behavior and psychology. As an animal, he kept his human mind but also gained the mindset of whatever he transformed into. As a wolf, his favorite, he had high predator instincts and wanted to chase and be in a pack. As a buck, he wanted to run and hide at every unfamiliar sound.

As time went on he wandered further and further from his new home. His parents let him go, recognizing the wildness inside of him and the need to be free. They just warned him to be careful and stay away from populated areas. It was great, but young Mal was lonely. His parents had homeschooled him since the move to Britain, fearing another incident. His father gave private martial arts lessons at a studio in the city and his mother worked from home so she could stay with him. He loved his parents, but he missed being around other kids. When he was nine his parents finally decided he had enough control to reenter society; he hadn't changed on accident in nearly three years. He attended the local primary school for two years, making friends and laughing and joking like any boy should, but everything changed on the day of his eleventh birthday.

**Chapter One: Letter**

On June 6, 1997, Mal walked down the winding mile-long driveway, which in reality was a dirt lane, to the mail box. He did this every morning, reveling in the cool fresh air and bright sunlight of the beginning of a new day. When he got to the box he retrieved the usual post, bills and letters from distant family, a catalogue for some store he'd never even heard of, and one unusual thing. At the bottom of the stack was an envelope of heavy parchment with his name written in emerald green ink. Excited, he raced back down the lane to open the letter.

As soon as he got inside, entering through the kitchen door, he dropped the rest of the mail in the usual spot on the counter and sat at the small table to open the mysterious letter.

"What's that sweetie?" his mother asked from the stove where she was cooking breakfast.

"I don't know," he responding, studying the wax seal that held the envelope closed. "Someone sent me a letter."

He broke the seal and hastily pulled out the letter. As he read his chin dropped lower and lower, his eyes widening in shock.

**Dear Mr. Crowley and Family,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We understand that this must have come as a surprise and we would be happy to send one of our professors to come and explain everything at you earliest convenience. **

**Professor R. J. Lupin, Deputy Headmaster, will be coming by your home on this coming Saturday at approximately 2:00pm to introduce you to the wizarding world, of which you are now a part. **

**Yours Sincerely,**

Minerva McGonagall

**Headmistress**

The letter slipped from Mal's limp fingers as he continued to stare, mind working furiously. _Is this some kind of prank? No, that doesn't make sense; this is too crazy to be a prank. But it can't be true, can it? Witchcraft and wizardry? Was this letter actually saying that not only is magic real, but there is a school where it is taught and he, Malachi—freak shapeshifter extraordinaire—was accepted? Without even applying?_

He mind continued to race and he didn't notice his mother coming up and looking at him concernedly. Finally, he came to his senses in time to see her pick up the letter and read. Her face went from worry to shock to disbelief as she read and reread the letter. Mal could literally hear her heart skip a beat. She sank into the chair beside him, still looking at the letter. They were both still sitting, silently staring, when Patrick walked in, looking to refill his coffee mug.

"Honey? Mal? What's wrong?" he asked, seeing them.

"Patrick," Angela said, turning to her husband. "Read this, please. I don't understand," she whispered, handing her confused husband the letter.

Patrick frowned as he read the letter. Mal watched him and was surprised to see that, after the initial shock, his father's face showed understanding. Putting the letter down gently and sliding into the chair across from his son, Patrick sighed.

"I wondered if something like this might happen," he said, rubbing his face. "Ever since he started transforming like that I wondered if it might lead to something like this." Sighing again he turned to his wife.

"We have to do what's best for Mal, Angela. If these people can help him understand who he is, what he is capable of, then we have to see this through."

"I agree," she stated, after only a second's hesitation. Looking over at her young son, she smiled softly. "Well that's quite a way to start you eleventh birthday!"

Mal grinned. "Yeah!" He was excited. Sure this was strange and a little scary, but he craved the wild adventure. Today was Wednesday, so in only a few short days he would finally, hopefully, know all the answers to the questions he'd had since he could remember.


	2. Wizard

**Chapter Two: Wizard**

Professor Remus Lupin, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor House, and professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts looked down the long winding dirt lane and frowned. He was still sore and tired from the full moon only two days before and he really didn't feel like walking a mile in the heat of the day. He was tempted to just apparate to the front door, but he knew the muggle family he was visiting would not appreciate such a bold introduction to the magical world their son would soon be entering. Sighing resignedly, he continued on.

Mal stared up at the clear sky, deep in thought. Today was the day Professor Lupin would come and explain about Hogwarts and magic. Today was the day he would finally understand. While Mal had had many friends over the years, he had never truly fit in. Knowing that he could never trust them with his deepest secret, his true self, he had always felt like a bit of an outcast. Part of him, the solitary predator, was okay with that; another part of him longed for a pack, a pride, a flock, a gaggle, anything. He longed to belong and to truly fit in, and he hoped this was his chance. He breathed in deeply, savoring the fresh air and the smells of trees and flowers, grass and dirt, animals and…_He's here!_

As the breeze blew through his shaggy hair he caught the unfamiliar scent of an unfamiliar man. There was something strange in the scent. It was different from a normal human, but Mal passed it off as having something to do with Lupin being a wizard from a magical school.

Quickly, he gracefully leapt from the branch he was resting on and dove headfirst to the ground, shifting his form as he fell so that a red-tailed hawk glided down to the ground in the direction of the house. As he neared the ground he flapped his broad wings once, almost lazily, and turned upward, making himself parallel to the ground. As he did so he shifted again, this time to a medium sized grey wolf. Without breaking stride or slowing at all, he ran full-out across the meadow that his home was in. As reached the back door he heard a firm knock at the front of the house and his father moving to open it. A few feet from the door he slowed, rearing onto his hind legs and shifting back into human form, again without breaking stride. Just as he reached the door his mother called through the open kitchen window, "Mal, the professor is here."

"I know, Mom," he said as he walked in, closing the door softly behind him.

"Just checking, Sweetie."

Remus reached the front door of the small, but cozy looking cottage. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand to knock. He heard a muffled conversation, then footsteps heading towards the door as another set headed in the opposite direction. The door opened to reveal a tall man, slim and fit-looking, who appeared to be in his mid-thirties and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He smiled tightly, clearly nervous about the meeting.

"Professor Lupin, I presume," the man said, sizing up the somewhat raggedly dressed wizard. "I'm Patrick Crowley, Malachi's father. Please come in."

Lupin smiled and nodded in return, offering his hand as he stepped through the doorway. "Thank you. I'm Remus Lupin. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Patrick accepted his hand warmly enough, though Lupin got the feeling he was being studied carefully. "My wife, Angela, went to call Mal. Why don't you sit down."

Lupin nodded again and was ushered into a bright sitting room. There were two couches, set against the walls in the corner, and several comfortable looking armchairs spread out in front of them. The room was fairly open and the two outer walls were mostly made up of large, floor to ceiling windows, which were all open to bring in the cool breeze. Lupin sat on one of the couches with Patrick took an armchair. Just then Lupin's sharp ears picked up the sound of a woman, presumably Mrs. Crowley, calling for Malachi to come in. He heard the door close and two sets of footsteps headed for the door on the wall opposite him. As Mrs. Crowley and Malachi entered Lupin stood, offering his hand to first Mrs. Crowley and then to the young boy.

"Mrs. Crowley, Malachi, I'm Remus Lupin. Thank you for seeing me today," he said with a warm smile.

"Thank you for coming Professor Lupin. Please, call me Angela," she responded, shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Professor Lupin," said Mal confidently as he shook the man's hand. He was dressed in a plaid flannel shirt and cargo shorts and was, to Lupin's surprise, barefoot. The boy opened his mouth to say something else but as he did a breeze came in through the window behind Lupin and he froze, staring into Lupin's amber eyes.

Remus saw the boy freeze, still holding his outstretched hand, and felt him stiffen. Amber eyes met hazel and somehow Remus knew this boy was different.

Mal tried to process the information pouring into his brain. The professor smelled mostly human, but there was something else; something wild and powerful. The wildness in himself rose up, recognizing the predator before him but not knowing how to react. Mal breathed in deeply, trying to reason with his own instincts. This man was a professor, not a predator. Perhaps this meant he could understand Mal even better. Building up his courage, he decided the best way to find out was to come out at ask.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking, what exactly are you?" He watched closely to judge the man's reaction, ready to fight or flee as the need arose.

"Malachi Nicodemus! Where are you manners?" Angela scolded. Turning to Professor Lupin she started to apologize but stopped when she saw his face.

Remus was shocked. Shocked and even a little scared. This boy, this eleven-year-old, muggle-born boy, knew he was not entirely human. How? He struggled to recover his composure.

"It's quite alright, Angela," he said, his eyes not leaving the boy in front of him. "It's a fair question."

Seeing their confusion he released Mal's hand and motioned for everyone to sit. Once they were all seated he spoke again.

"I don't know how you know this Mal, but you are right," pausing, he took another deep breath. The wizarding world already knew so the Crowley's were bound to find out eventually. "I'm not entirely human. I'm a werewolf."

He paused again, waiting for the panicked gasps or looks of disbelief. With muggles he'd seen both. But they surprised him by taking it in as if it weren't the craziest or most terrifying thing they'd heard today. Mal was the first to speak.

"So werewolves and vampires and all that are really real," he said enthusiastically. At Remus's tense nod he went on. "Wow, that's so cool! So do you have enhanced senses? Like, can you hear and smell stuff really good? Do you only change at the full moon or can you do it whenever? I've read lots of werewolf books and they are all different."

Remus had the feeling that if he didn't stop the excited boy now the questions would never end. Holding up his hand to stop the rapid questions he smiled, relieved.

"Yes I have enhanced senses and no I cannot transform whenever I want," he answered. As he continued his voice grew somber. "I only transform at the full moon and it is only then that I am any danger to anyone. There is a potion, Wolfsbane, which allows me to keep my human mind so that I am less of a threat." Turning to Mal's parents he said, "I take every precaution to ensure the student's safety and I guarantee you your son will be in no danger from me." He studied them careful to see their reactions. Finally, Patrick spoke.

"Well of course you do. How would you teach otherwise," he said, confused. Remus gave a relieved smile.

"You should understand that in the wizarding world there is much prejudice against werewolves. Many believe us to all be mindless bloodthirsty beasts." This did not get the reaction he expected. Instead of staring openly at him, both parents turned to look worriedly at their son, who continued to stare at Remus. Finally, Mal tore his gaze away to look at his parents, a question in his eyes. Both adults looked at their son for several seconds, then at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation. Mal watched them intensely, as did Remus, who sat on the couch as if forgotten. Finally, Patrick shook his head and Angela, after a few seconds, nodded, relying on her husband's judgment. Looking back to Remus, she smiled, as if trying to dispel the tension in the room.

"Would you like some tea, Professor?" Lupin studied them for a moment more, noting the disappointed look in Mal's eyes.

"I'd love some, Angela," he finally said. "And please, call me Remus."

She went off to get the tea and Patrick cleared his throat.

"Well, I figure if you were any kind of threat to the students you wouldn't be teaching, so don't worry about any of that prejudice stuff from us," he said firmly, glancing meaningfully at his son.

"Right," said Mal, "anyone can see you're not a mindless beast." Remus smiled.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Turning to face Mal directly he said, "Now I bet you've got a few questions."

Mal nodded eagerly as his mom reentered the room, carrying a tray with four glasses of ice tea, a bowl with little yellow sugar packets, and other of lemon slices.

"Here we go," she said cheerily, setting the tray on the coffee table. Mal saw Remus trying to hide his confused look and grinned, holding in a laugh.

"Mom's from Texas," he said, as if that explained everything. At that Angela looked at Remus and smiled.

"I know it's not the custom here but I can't break my old Southern habits," she said. "I can heat up some water if you'd like hot tea, Remus."

"No, this is fine, Angela. I was just surprised," he said as he hesitantly reached for a glass. Mal grinned again, betting himself that the professor had never had ice tea in his life.

"It's good," he finally said, feeling sorry for the professor. "Just add some sugar and lemon, then stir it up. It's a lot better than something hot in the summer." Lupin smiled slightly and took a hesitant sip. His smile widened and he nodded.

"Quite good," he said. "Thank you, Angela." She smiled.

"Now, back to the topic at hand," turning to Mal he said, "You, Malachi, are a wizard." He paused here, waiting for the usual denial. When he didn't get it he went on, slightly confused. "Most young witches or wizards have incidents were, under stress or extreme emotions, there magic reacts instinctively. We call this accidental magic. Usually it's something like objects moving around or falling from high up without getting hurt or changing someone's hair color. Did anything like that ever happen?"

"No," Mal grinned, "Nothing like that," he stated simply, leaving Remus the distinct impression that something else _had_ happened.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not at this time." This time it was Patrick who spoke. He was watching Lupin closely, like he was trying to decide whether or not to trust him.

"Okay. I guess that's up to you. Well, when a magical child is born to non-magical parents, what we call muggles, they are automatically sent letters on their eleventh birthday. My job is to introduce you to the magical world and then to accompany you all to the wizarding shopping district in London—Diagon Alley—and help you purchase all of your supplies." He paused again, this time for breath. "Any questions?"

"How long will I go to Hogwarts?"

"Seven years."

"Is it a boarding school?"

"Yes. Term starts on September first, when the Hogwarts Express takes students from King's Cross Station to the station in Hogsmeade, a wizarding village near the castle." At that Malachi frowned a little and Remus assumed he was worried about being homesick. This next question threw him off guard a little.

"Is there a forest?" Mal asked it as if this was the deciding factor. Lupin, confused, looked to his parents. Patrick just took on a long-suffering look and shook his head slightly while Angela laughed softly.

"Um…yes," Lupin replied. "But it is dangerous and off limits to students."

"Why?"

"Because there are dangerous creatures in there."

"Like what? Magical creatures?"

"Yes. There are centaurs, hippogriffs, unicorns, threstles, and many others."

"Wicked," was Mal's one word response. Then he turned excitedly to his parents. "Mom, Dad, do you think I could tra…"

"Malachi," Patrick cut in sternly, looking pointedly at his son, then at Remus, then back.

"Oh…sorry." Lupin was now utterly confused. They were hiding something, that much was obvious. With some muggleborns, the parents tried to hide the magic, scared or ashamed, but the child almost always convinced them. This was different. They had accepted magic and Hogwarts and even that their only son was a wizard. So what were they hiding? To make matters worse Moony had caught sent of some animal or creature that he was unfamiliar with and the wolf wanted to investigate. He was more docile after the full moon, but still a wolf and wolves are curious. It was making it difficult for Lupin to concentrate. Mal was once again watching him closely, like he knew what was going on. Suddenly he looked to his parents and said confidently, "He can smell me."


	3. Animagus

**Chapter Three: Animagus**

The parents froze, fear and protectiveness flashing in their eyes. They turned to Lupin, looking for confirmation. Patrick stood, ready to defend his son. Lupin was now utterly confused. He looked at Mal, then the parents, then back to Mal.

An astonished "What?" was all he could manage.

"You can smell me," answered the boy calmly. He sat comfortable on the sofa, but Lupin could see a tenseness in his frame, as if he was ready to spring at any moment. The wolf recognized at once another predator, standing ground on its territory, ready to defend it if necessary.

Mal tried not to let his instincts take over, but he could sense the wolf in the professor getting stronger, fighting for control. He began to feel territorial and defensive. He struggled to regain control and watched the man across from him do the same.

Finally, taking a deep breath, Lupin calmed. He held up his hands innocently, trying to appear harmless. "I'm sorry. Sometimes the wolf reacts strongly to other predators." He looked intently at Mal. "It's only happened with other werewolves in the past, which you are not. Care to explain?"

Mal, who had calmed as well, looked to his parents. They nodded, although Patrick remained standing, placing himself firmly between the professor and his son. Mal accepted his father's protectiveness, though he doubted it was really necessary. He smiled and stood as well.

"Let's go outside." He led the way and first Angela, then Patrick, and finally Remus, followed him through the kitchen and out the back door. Patrick stopped Remus with a hand on his shoulder while Mal walked a bit further and stop ten feet in front of them.

"What's going on?"

"Just watch," said Patrick softly. "Go on, Son."

Mal grinned. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then jumped. It looked like he was about to dive right into the ground but as he fell his body rippled and suddenly he was a grey wolf. Lupin's breath caught. This eleven-year-old was an animagus. He was about to say as much when the wolf took a few bounds and then rippled again, becoming a buckskin stallion. Remus could hardly breathe. Next the stallion, who hadn't broken stride, reared up and launched itself into the air, shifting yet again, this time into a sleek falcon. The falcon soared through the air, diving and gliding in wide loops. Remus couldn't help but smile as he got the distinct impression that Malachi was showing off a bit.

"Enough showboating, Mal. Come on down."

Remus watched in awe as the falcon dove from fifty feet in the air and, just before colliding with the ground, leveled out, then pulled up to it was nearly vertical again and then shifted back to a wry, grinning eleven-year-old. As he jogged back over to them in long, easy strides Remus noticed for the first time how fit and tan the boy was. _Probably spends every moment he can outside_, Remus thought.

As Mal slowed, Remus realized all three Crowley's were now looking at him expectantly. Remus cleared his throat, tried to speak, cleared his throat again, then finally said, "Well that was…unexpected."

"Your son is a natural animagus," Remus said. They were all seated back in the living room, once again sipping ice tea. Mal didn't seem tired in the slightest after his little demonstration. He was sitting across from Remus, leaning forward, elbows on his knees, hands clasped, hanging onto Remus's every word. His parents weren't much better.

"Most animagi are not," he went on. "A witch or wizard can become an animagus, but the process takes several years of study and discipline. They have only one form, and that form is registered with the Ministry of Magic. A natural animagus has not been recorded in over 300 years." He paused here, thinking. "It might be best if you kept this quiet, Malachi. The wizarding world it often wary of anything new or unknown." At this Malachi groaned.

"I've been keeping this quiet my whole life," he said, frustrated. "I thought I could finally be myself.

"It'll be okay, Sweetie," Angela said, trying to call her son.

"Sorry, but what do you mean your whole life," Remus asked, looking from one to the other. "Are you saying you've been able to transform like that for years?"

"Mal first transformed when he was three," Patrick said. "It took him awhile to gain control, but once he did he started testing his limits. At first he needed to see the animal he wanted to transform into and it took him a good five minutes of intense focus to do it. Now, as you just saw, he does it as easy as breathing." He smiled fondly at his son. Mal smiled back, though Remus could still see the frustration on his face. Making a decision, he spoke.

"Would you mind if I sent a message to Headmistress McGonagall?" he asked. "She is an animagus herself and would likely be more helpful." They all nodded and he pulled out his wand and cast his patronus, a wolf. As it ran off Mal watched curiously, his previous frustration forgotten for a moment.

"What was that?"

"A patronus. It's a charm that is mostly used for defense against dementers, but can also be used to send messages," Remus explained. "It's quicker than an owl and you don't have a floo." This led to a whole new line of questioning and they were still coming when Minerva apparated to the front doorstep with a loud _pop_.

"Someone's here," Mal said just before a sharp knock at the door. He went to open it before anyone else could move and returned with the stern looking ex-transfiguration professor.

"Hello, I'm Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts," she said to the staring parents. "What's the matter, Professor Lupin."

After glancing briefly at the Crowley's for permission to explain, which they gave with a nod, he replied, "Mal here is a natural mult-animagus, Minerva. I thought it best to contact you as you have more knowledge in this area."

She looked shocked for a moment, then composed herself and sat. "Well then we have much to talk about."

Approximately five hours and many glasses of ice tea later, the witch and wizard left the small cottage. They had discussed at great length and decided that, while they would not tell anyone of Mal's gift, he would be allowed to roam the grounds, as long as he was careful not to be seen, and he would be allowed to tell his friends his he deemed them trustworthy and loyal enough. McGonagall did insist that he tell them when and who he informed. He agreed, happy to finally have people besides his parents know the real him. Remus warned him not to explore the grounds on the full moon, or anywhere for that matter, as he was not the only werewolf out there. He also asked that he use caution if he tried to transform into any magical creatures. Mal assured him that he had long ago learned his lesson about not doing the proper research first, and that he would be careful.

They had also discussed Hogwarts a bit more, since that was the original purpose of the visit. Mal learned all about classes and ghosts, rules and quidditch. He couldn't wait. They were also given several pamphlets designed to introduce muggles and muggleborns to the magical world, one of which a list of suggested books that Mal hoped to purchase in Diagon Alley.

Before the professors left Remus made plans to meet them in London the following Tuesday to go to Diagon Alley. The Crowley's were all looking forward to it, Mal especially as Lupin said there would be other muggle-born students with them.

The Crowley's waved goodbye, then sat silently in the living room together, each lost in their own thoughts.

**AN: This is my first attempt at fanfiction so reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Fear

**Chapter Four: Fear**

Mal watched in amazement as his professor put away his wand. The brick wall before him was _moving!_ Suddenly, where a solid wall had been a moment before was a large archway leading to a winding alleyway full of strangely dressed people bustling to and fro.

Professor Lupin had met them on an unassuming London street-corner and led Mal and his baffled parents into a rundown bar, The Leaky Cauldron. Now, they stepped into the alley as Lupin led them to a large, white-marbled building on the end. Mal knew from what Lupin had told him three days before that this was Gringott's, the wizard's bank run by goblins.

As they walked through the crowds, Mal's ever observant mind realized something wasn't quite right. Everyone moved quickly, head's down and not meeting each other's eyes. People seemed to be mostly in large groups, murmuring quietly to one another. Mal picked up bits and pieces of conversations and it was enough to worry him. He could also smell fear in the air, and his animal instincts screamed that it wasn't safe here. He looked up questioningly at Lupin, and saw the werewolf's face was hard and his body was stiff with tension. Mal knew he wasn't afraid, but he was prepared for something to happen. His amber eyes darted across the crowd, looking for any hint of danger, and he kept a watchful eye on Mal and his parents.

"What's going on, Professor?" Mal asked quietly, so that his parents wouldn't hear. "Why is everyone so scared? And who is the 'You-Know-Who' person everyone's whispering about?"

Lupin looked down at the young boy sadly. "Not here, Mal," he said just as quietly, eyes moving to the crowd again. "I'll explain everything, but not here."

Mal nodded. Just then they walked into Gringott's. Mal temporarily forgot his fears at the sight. They had come into a large room with desks lining the walls where teller's saw to hurried customers. Everyone was trying to complete their business as quickly as possible and move on their way.

Lupin led Patrick and Angela up to a counter to exchange some money while Mal hung back. He saw a lone goblin standing against the back wall and went over, curious.

"Hi," he said as he drew close, extending his hand. "I'm Malachi Crowley. What's your name?"

The goblin in question stared for a moment, an expression that Mal thought might be shock on his face. Finally, he reached out his clawed hand and took Mal's.

"I am Griphook, Mr. Crowley."

"Just Mal's fine," said Mal automatically. He smiled. "Nice to meet you, Griphook. You're a goblin right?"

"That is correct…Mal," Griphook responded, a frightening smile appearing on his face. "You are a muggle-born wizard and," he paused here, surprised. "And a natural animagus," he went on, quietly. Mal raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"How did you know," he whispered.

"We goblins know many things. More that the wizards give us credit for."

"Hmm, well I will be sure to remember that," said Mal. "Please don't tell anyone about that. I'm supposed to keep it a secret."

"Of course, Mal."

"Thanks, Griphook!" Seeing his parents and professor leaving, he turned to go as well. "It was nice to talk to you, Griphook. Maybe I'll see you next time." With a parting smile he ran off to join the adults, who had just noticed he was missing. Lupin looked almost panicked.

"Mal, please stay close!" he said, eyes once again watching the crowd as they stepped out into the street.

"Sorry, Professor."

The rest of the shopping trip went by in a blur for Mal. Robes from Madame Malkin's, books from Flourish and Bott's (with a few extra on wizard culture and history and magical creatures of course), potion ingredients from the apothecary, and—after Mal turned down the offer of a pet from the Magical Menagerie and was forcefully drug away from a colorful shop named Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes—a wand from Ollivander's.

The wand was by far Mal's favorite part. After several rejected wand's he had finally found a ten-inch pine wand with a dragon-heartstring core that had warmed in his hand as if it was meant to be there. The light tan wood seemed to glow as he waved it, sending multi-colored sparks into the air.

"Wow," he breathed, unable to say anything more. His parents just stared in awe. After a moment they moved forward to pay for the wand and, after Lupin suggested it, a holster that fit on his forearm so he could quickly and easily reach his wand. His parents had hesitated, questioning its necessity, but Mal rushed to back Lupin, remembering the fearful witches and wizards out in the alley.

Now they were all seated in a corner booth at the Leaky Cauldron, eating lunch. Mal looked to Lupin, wondering if the older man would finally explain. Seeing his look, Lupin took out his own wand and cast several spells.

"Privacy wards," he said, answering their unasked questions. "Now no one can hear what we are saying or interrupt us."

"Why all the secrecy," asked Angela, confused.

"Because Professor Lupin is finally going to explain what the hell is going on and why it appears that the world we are about to send our eleven-year-old son into seems to be filled with terror," answered Patrick. Mal just looked at Lupin.

"I do apologized for not saying anything sooner, but I was worried you would refuse to allow Mal to come and quite honestly, that would be even more dangerous," said Lupin, his face tired and strained.

"Explain," was all Patrick said, grasping his wife's hand. Both looked worried.

"The wizarding world is on the verge of war, a war that will doubtless cost many lives, magical and muggle alike. There is a dark wizard, Lord Voldemort—though many refer to him as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named—who is gathering followers, called Death Eaters. The wizard was a great power years ago, but was temporarily defeated. Three years ago he began to rise to power again, but he has yet to act, at least not openly. Those in our world fear his very name." Here he paused, glancing between the three people with him. Taking a deep breath, he went on. "Many in the wizarding world believe in the idea of blood purity, that full-blood wizards are superior to half-bloods or muggle-borns. Voldemort has manipulated these beliefs to gain power. He claims to want to give power to all pure-bloods and set them up as the ruling class, with everyone else as servants or slaves." Lupin took on a pained expression. "He despises muggles and muggle-borns."

The Crowley's sat and thought for a moment, taking is all in. It was the youngest Crowley who finally broke the silences.

"So, basically what you're saying is this Moldywarts guy is a wizard Hitler seeking world domination with his Nazi army and we are, in this little analogy, the Jews," he said, all with a cool sarcasm that concealed the fear building inside him. "Is that right?"

Lupin nodded sadly. Mal sighed and started to say something else when Angela cut him off.

"Well then we just won't send him to Hogwarts," she said stubbornly. "We haven't had any problems with this war of yours before and if we just go back home and lay low then we'll be fine. Right?" she finished, her voice pleading.

It was Patrick who answered, shaking his head.

"No, dear, Mal cannot hide from this. He is a part of their world and it's gonna catch up with him sooner or later." Looking at his son he went on, "Better he goes to learn now so he can defend himself when the time comes. We've taught him how to protect himself as best we can, but I doubt that'll do much good against magic and dark lords."

"You're right," said Lupin. "Voldemort's lying low now, but before long he'll be making himself known again. I'm sorry to say that your son will be part of this war, one way or another." Everyone turned to look at Mal. He'd been staring at the worn wood of the table for most of the conversation. Sensing their gazes, he looked up. They could all see that he was scared, and rightly so. But they could also see defiance in those eyes, challenging anyone who dared call him inferior or threaten his family. He grinned.

"I guess it's a good thing I've got an excellent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, eh Professor?"


	5. Beginning

**Chapter Five: Beginning**

Mal sat alone in the train compartment. He was dressed in faded jeans with worn cuffs and a long-sleeve, soft green t-shirt, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He also had on his new, dragon-hide boots—a birthday slash hey-you're-a-wizard gift from his parents.

Mal sighed heavily, his breath fogging up the window he was staring out of, as the train whistle blew and last minute arrivals hurried to get on, lugging heavy trunks and caged familiars. Platform 9 ¾ was full of waving parents and siblings, younger and older. Most tried to put on a happy face for their children as they sent them off to another year at Hogwarts, but Mal could still detect traces of fear in their eyes and scent.

Professor Lupin had shown them the platform back in June, nearly three months before, and explained that muggles were not able to pass through the invisible barrier. So Mal had said goodbye to his still anxious parents in muggle King's Cross Station, promising to borrow a school owl and send them a letter within the first week. He had then stepped through the barrier and lugged his heavy trunk onto the train, claiming the first empty compartment he found.

While Mal was a naturally friendly and outgoing person, years of being a virtual outcaste had made him shy around new people. He had never truly been close to anyone or completely trusted anyone besides his parents. Now, in an entirely new and unfamiliar world, he was unsure of how to make new friends. So he sat alone, watching the people on the platform. One particular family, made up mostly of redheads, caught his interest. Mal counted eight redheads, although from the looks of it only the youngest two were boarding the train, along with one black-haired boy in glasses and one girl with bushy brown hair, who were also boarding; and there was a large black bear-like dog barking and hopping around joyfully.

Mal was just starting to lose interest when he heard someone pause in front of the door to his compartment. He turned as it opened to see a small girl with straight shoulder-length brown hair and grey eyes. She paused, nervous, like she wasn't expecting anyone to be there. _Probably another first year. Well, now's just as good a time as any to start making new friends,_ thought Mal, trying to muster his courage.

"You can sit in here if you like."

"Do you mind if I sit in here?"

The both blushed and smiled as they spoke at the same time.

"Here, let me help you with that." He said, seeing she was dragging her trunk behind her. Standing, he helped her hoist the heavy trunk into the luggage rack.

"Thanks," she said, smiling shyly once again and sitting in the seat opposite him, the cage she carried now resting on her lap.

"No problem." He breathed in, catching the scent of the animal in the cage and automatically identifying it as a ferret. Smiling, Mal remembered many fun times playing with wild ferrets in the forest. He looked up at the girl and blushed again when he realized he'd been caught staring.

"Sorry. I just really like animals. I'm Malachi, by the way, but most people just call me Mal," he said, extending his hand.

"Dani," she said, shaking his. "And this is Gen." At the sound of his name the little creature stirred, uncurling slightly to look around and yawn, before shuffling around and adamantly returning to sleep. Mal smiled.

"He's great." Now it was her turn to blush.

"Thanks. I just got him in Diagon Alley last month. Are you a first year too?"

"Yep." Mal fished for a topic of conversation. "So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Suddenly, Gen the ferret realized he had an itch and sprung up, twisting and turning as he tried to reach the spot. Mal snickered at the sight.

"Well, I'm not really sure," Dani said, looking down at Gen, who was now scratching furiously at the bars of the cage, requesting freedom. She smiled fondly at his antics and pulled him out, setting him in the seat beside her so he could roam around the compartment. Looking back up at Mal she said, "I only just learned about Hogwarts last month so I don't really understand the whole house system. What about you?"

"I actually just found out in June," Mal answered. "But I read a lot about the school and the houses and stuff over the summer. All four seem to have pros and cons. I don't really have a preference. So are you muggle-born as well?"

At this Dani shook her head. "No. Turns out my dad was a wizard, but he died when I was four, so I didn't remember it. My mom didn't know how to explain everything to me, so she just didn't mention it 'til my letter came in August, then she told me everything she learned from my dad." As she said this Gen had managed to crawl out on her knee and was now sniffing Mal curiously.

Mal held out his hand, smiling at the little ferret. He knew that his smell was strange compared to other humans and sometimes animals, especially those who'd been around a lot of people and knew what they were supposed to smell like, took a minute to decide if he was going to eat them or not. Finally, Gen seemed to decide Mal was safe enough, and he stepped from Dani's knee to Mal's, licking his wrist as he did so. Dani smiled.

"Looks like he likes you," she said. "Funny, usually he doesn't take so long to warm up to people." Mal just shrugged, wrestling the ferret with one hand as it nibbled on his fingers.

They continued talking about Hogwarts, comparing notes on what they knew of the school and the wizarding world. As they did, Gen explored the compartment. Eventually, after his requests to investigate Mal's trunk and explore the rest of the train were denied, he curled up in the boy's lap to do what ferrets do best—nap. Maggi and Mal continued talking. Mal knew a bit more about the wizarding world because he'd had his textbooks, plus the extra books he'd bought, for nearly two months longer than her.

They were just exploring the new world of wizard sweets from the snack trolley when the door to the compartment was hesitantly slid open by a sandy-haired boy carrying a caged barn owl.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit in here?" he asked. The both shock their heads and Mal cleared a space on the seat next to him, pushing aside empty chocolate frog boxes and half-eaten cauldron cakes. The new boy smiled gratefully and sat, the cage resting on his lap.

"Thanks," he said. "I was with my older cousins and their friends, but they 'had something private to discuss' and asked me to leave." He looked up from his owl, "I'm Jared, by the way. Jared Prewitt."

"Malachi."

"Dani."

"So your cousins are witches and wizards too?" asked Mal. "Are all of your family magical?" He was curious to learn more about the magical world from someone who had lived in first hand.

"Yep," answered Jared. "You must be muggle-borns?"

"Well, I am, but Dani is half-blood."

"But my father died when I was little so I really don't know much of anything about magic and all."

The three first years spent the remainder of the train ride talking happily about both the wizarding and muggle worlds. Jared was just as curious about the muggle world as Mal and Dani were about the magical one. After several hours, they arrived at the station, which Jared informed them was in Hogsmeade, and disembarked, leaving their trunks as well as Jared's owl—who was named Loki—and a once again sleeping and caged Gen.

They stared in awe at their first sight of the magical castle as the boat they shared glided across the lake. When they reached the opposite shore they were ushered inside and told to wait. Everyone began to whisper excitedly.

"So Jared, what house do you think you'll be in?" asked Dani.

"Well," he said, taking on a thoughtful expression, "my cousins, the Weasley's, have all been in Gryffindor. That's what house Ron and Ginny are in now," he said, naming his seventh and sixth year cousins. "But we're really second cousins, and the rest of my family has been sort of scattered about the houses, even Slytherin. Really, I wouldn't care which, except with everything going on right now I'd prefer to stay out of Slytherin."

"What do you mean?" asked Dani, not having any idea that the wizarding world was on the verge of war.

"You mean you don't…" Jared started, surprised, only to be cut off by Mal, who had heard someone approaching. He quickly recognized the scent and smiled just before Professor Lupin entered.

"Alright, alright," he said loudly, getting all their attention. "Everyone quiet down. Now, I'm about to take you in to be sorted into one of the four houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." He paused, looking around at the anxious faces, stopping to meet Mal's eye and give a quick smile. Mal returned it with a wide grin, happy to see the werewolf again.

"I know your all anxious," Lupin when on, "but just stay calm and follow me." With that he turned and walked back through the door in came through, expecting them to follow. After a moment's hesitation, Mal, who was near the front of the crowd, followed, bringing Dani and Jared with him.

**AN: Hey, thanks for all the reviews! Like I said, this is my first fanfiction, so I really appreciate it. That said, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story, so I'm open to suggestions. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
